


Пятнышко

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tactile Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После долгого, изнурительного рабочего дня Проул направляется в мойку, чтобы избавиться от накопившейся за день грязи и усталости. К несчастью, он пропускает одно из пятен на своей броне. Совершенно случайно рядом оказывается Санстрикер, желающий протянуть руку помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятнышко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Missed a Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33072) by Hearts of Eternity. 



> Предупреждения: бессюжетный прон, тактильный интерфейс.
> 
> Местами причёсано и поправлено. Ранний вариант выкладывался на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

День был долгим. Даже чересчур долгим, на его взгляд. Их последняя стычка с десептиконами была жаркой, обе стороны понесли ранения и никто не вышел победителем. А для пущего веселья вдобавок к нынешним обстоятельствам последние три недели шёл непрерывный дождь. Все битвы до единой проходили по колено в грязи.

На данный момент Проул был с ног до головы покрыт засохшей грязью, основательно помят благодаря встрече с сикерами на поле боя и чувствовал себя настолько измождённым, что подумывал махнуть рукой на мойку и первым делом как следует перезарядиться. Он бодрствовал до сих пор, в глухие три часа сорок семь минут шлакова утра, по одной-единственной причине: он должен был написать отчёт длиннее собственного роста, любезно сваленный на него Смоукскрином. Проул же, будучи неспособным отложить это на потом, поскольку незаконченное дело изводило бы его с каждым часом всё сильнее и сильнее, закончил отчёт и со стоической решимостью отправил его на рассмотрение, тем не менее, добавив к нему примечание для Оптимуса Прайма с рекомендацией поговорить с известным игроком-датсуном по поводу уклонения оного датсуна от своих обязанностей.

Теперь, дописав этот адский отчёт, Проул стоял посреди зала, всё ещё заляпанный грязью и размышляющий, куда повернуть. Мойка была ближе, и он мог бы смыть с себя солидную массу грязи, приставшей к нему, как вторая броня. Его отсек же, хоть и находился дальше, манил неприкосновенностью перезарядочной платформы и несколькими блаженными часами полной отключки.

Наверное, из-за переутомления ему было тяжело соображать. Или, вполне вероятно, удар по голове, которым его услужливо наградил Тандеркракер во время недавней схватки, разбалансировал его логические схемы. Как бы то ни было, в итоге Проул выбрал мойку. Будучи не совсем уверен, что сможет дойти туда пешком, он свалился в альтмод и покатил туда едва ли не ползком. Комки засохшей грязи отваливались от него на ходу, отмечая его путь неопрятной дорожкой и оставаясь на милость дронов-уборщиков. К тому времени, когда он дотащил свой измученный бампер до двери в мойку, у него едва оставались силы, чтобы вытянуть себя обратно в робоформу. Мысль о необходимости стоять на ногах во время мытья казалась более пугающей, чем когда он принял решение сюда притащиться.

\- Что ж, раз уж я здесь… не стоит тратить все эти усилия впустую, - вздохнул он.

Шагнув под ближайший разбрызгиватель, он настроил подачу воды на самую высокую температуру и встал под хлынувшие сверху струи. Никогда ещё за всю его жизнь ему не было так хорошо. Горячая, пышущая паром вода стекала каскадом по его корпусу, кроша засохшую грязь и смывая её вместе с его кошмарным утомлением. Когда почти кипящая вода попадала на холодную плитку пола, с него взвивались густые облачка пара, и вскоре всё пространство мойки заполонила пропитанная влагой, клубящаяся, мокрая белизна. Конденсат быстро собирался на всех поверхностях, которых касался плотный пар, оставляя везде после себя влагу и тепло.

Проул упёрся руками в стену и подался под струи воды, позволяя ей стекать по его лицу. Он слегка откинул голову, чувствуя, как вода сбегает по шее, груди, животу. _До чего же хорошо._ Как правило, в мойке оставалась только холодная вода, после того как там побывали по очереди все остальные автоботы. Проулу обычно доставался малоприятный ледяной душ, или, если его совсем уж прижимало, он отправлялся в город на какую-нибудь автомойку, хотя в результате становился объектом насмешек других автоботов. До такого отчаяния он доходил нечасто, но как он понимал из жалоб своих товарищей, некоторых ботов смущали прикосновения человеческого оборудования. Тактику крайне редко удавалось принять нормальный  _горячий_ душ, не говоря уже о горячем душе в полном уединении. И он не мог не быть признателен за это редчайшее удовольствие.

Он удовлетворённо застонал. Долгим, низким, переливчатым стоном, который тут же поглотили клубы пара.

В самом деле, что могло быть более расслабляющим, чем горячий душ после долгого, тяжёлого дня? Вода омывала его корпус, и он ощущал, как хроническое напряжение постепенно утекает вместе с ней. Он покрутил плечами, тем же движением разминая заодно и дверокрылья. Возможность отбросить пережитые за день неприятности дарила полную свободу, пусть и лишь на короткое время стояния под душем. Он поднял руки над головой и с наслаждением потянулся всем телом, услышав с затаённым удовлетворением, как спинной каркас с хрустом встал на место. _Да_ , именно этого ему и не хватало.

Он издал ещё один стон чистого блаженства, не сдерживая проявление своих ощущений, зная, что наслаждается ими в одиночестве.

Даже движение губки по металлу его брони было приятным. Он потратил на это больше времени, чем ему обычно требовалось, и больше воды, чем он обычно считал достаточным, просто чтобы растянуть восхитительные ощущения. К тому моменту, когда последние следы грязи были смыты, а включившаяся совесть больше не позволяла тратить горячую воду впустую, на Проула нашло второе дыхание. Он был гораздо бодрее и соображал намного лучше, чем ранее. Не то чтобы он был готов начать новую рабочую смену без полноценного отдыха, но он больше не ощущал необходимости волочить за собой ноги. Теперь он мог выйти с высоко поднятой головой и вполне уверенно дойти до своего отсека.

Он потянулся к кранам, чтобы выключить воду, однако сделать это ему помешал чей-то голос, прорезавший пелену пара:

\- На тебе осталось пятно.

Шарахнувшись от кранов, Проул развернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть незваного гостя. Среди белёсых волн проявился тёмный силуэт. Под тёплым светом потолочных ламп сверкнула золотая краска, затем – ухмылка, которая, казалось, накрепко приросла к лицу Санстрикера.

Проул немедленно взял себя в руки и повесил на лицо маску невозмутимости.

\- Как давно ты здесь находишься?

Непринуждённая ухмылка Санстрикера растеклась в улыбку Чеширского Кота, слегка вызывающую и довольно голодную.

\- Не очень, - произнёс он, лениво пожимая плечами. – Ты был слишком занят, чтобы что-то заметить.

Тактик сжал губы в тонкую линию, стараясь не выказать ни единого признака смущения.

\- Тебе следовало дать мне знать о своём присутствии.

\- Следовало, но я не стал, - отозвался Санстрикер, продолжая разглядывать Проула льдистой оптикой, в глубине которой вскипало нечто иное, нежели его обычное презрение ко всему миру.

Проул невольно сделал шаг назад, чувствуя себя непривычно уязвимым. Санстрикер проследил это движение и заулыбался шире. Почти хищно. Не желая терпеть тактику запугивания, в особенности – от кого-то вроде Санстрикера, Проул заставил себя остановиться, затем вздёрнул подбородок повыше и прищурился.

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Сейчас четверть пятого утра.

Ламборджини одарил его ещё одним обманчиво непринуждённым пожатием плечами.

\- Лучшее время для душа. Вся горячая вода в моём распоряжении, - его взгляд неторопливо скользнул по корпусу Проула сверху вниз, задерживаясь на отдельных деталях; к тому моменту, как он вернулся к взгляду тактика, Проул снова был основательно напряжён, но теперь по совсем другой причине. – Хотя, похоже, ты успел потратить большую её часть в своё удовольствие. Оно определённо того стоило.

\- Да, и я уже закончил, так что позволь откланяться, - вспыхнув оптикой, Проул попытался обойти золотого автобота и поспешно ускользнуть. С несчастью, у него не было шансов против меха с лучшей реакцией и заоблачно мерзопакостным характером. Изящная ладонь с длинными пальцами поймала его за руку и помешала его бегству.

\- На тебе осталось пятно, - повторил штурмовик, насмешливо приподняв оптическую грань.

\- Это весьма маловероятно, - ответил Проул с нотками предостережения в голосе. Ламборджини, однако, не обратил на этот намёк никакого внимания.

\- Маловероятно, но возможно, Проулер. Давай, я помогу тебе достать его… - отпустив руку Проула, Санстрикер выхватил забытую губку из его сжатой ладони. – Просто повернись спиной.

Проул демонстративно сделал шаг назад.

\- Спасибо, нет. Я вполне способен помыться самостоятельно, - он протянул руку, требуя свою губку обратно. – Если ты будешь так любезен показать мне, где это пятно, я уберу его сам.

\- Какой же ты нервный, - учитывая его тон, это в немалой степени походило на вызов. Санстрикер шагнул ближе, и на этот раз Проул не отступил. В оптике Проула читалось упрямство, и Санстрикер поймал себя на том, что оно ему нравится. В такую рань его могли завести ещё и не такие странности; все те восхитительные звуки, которые датсун издавал перед этим, вкупе с вызовом, который он олицетворял прямо сейчас, представляли собой немалый соблазн. Не говоря уже о том, что у него слишком долго никого не было. И хотя многие никогда бы в этом не признались, сам Проул был классически красив, своей особенной, необычной, молчаливой красотой.

\- Ты переходишь границы, - предостерегающе произнёс Проул, опасливо напрягаясь.

\- Вовсе нет, - так стремительно, что тактик не успел принять ответные меры, Санстрикер прижал его к облицованной плиткой стене. – _Теперь да_ , - мурлыкнул он в аудиодатчик Проула.

\- Отпусти меня немедл… ах! – то, что начиналось как решительный приказ, окончилось задыхающимся восклицанием, когда золотистая рука скользнула вокруг его корпуса, и внезапно в нейросети полыхнуло удовольствие, когда губка потёрлась о чувствительные сенсоры на его дверцах. От неожиданной атаки ощущений у него подкосились ноги. Вдобавок к такому унижению Санстрикер счёл уместным поддержать его рукой, которая всё ещё обхватывала его корпус. Эта проклятая ухмылка, жадная и заинтересованная, казалось, намертво приклеилась к его красивому лицу. Это был хищник, поймавший свою добычу.

\- _Такой нервный_ , - с мурлыканьем повторил Санстрикер, сжимая захват чуть крепче. – Я просто пытаюсь помочь, – его вторая рука тоже скользнула вокруг корпуса, перехватывая губку, чтобы провести ей по одной дверце, нырнуть по изгибу спины, затем вновь подняться и огладить вторую дверцу. – Видишь? Разве это так плохо?

Проул выдохнул, стараясь вернуть контроль над ускользающими мыслями. То, что в итоге выдал его вокалайзер, изумило даже его самого.

\- Нет, это вовсе не плохо, - слегка задыхаясь, низким голосом… Удивлённо? Нет,  _возбуждённо_.

\- _Отлично_ , - прошептал Санстрикер, мерцая ледяной оптикой. Движение его руки – и вода полилась снова. Горячие ручейки стекали по ним обоим, придавая их металлу глянцевый блеск. Пар окутал мойку, клубясь над ними и вокруг них. Нагревалось не только помещение. Нагревались и они сами.

Умелые ладони пробежались по спине, тщательно изучая все потайные местечки. Он слишком хорошо знал, где нужно касаться, слишком опытно действовал. Проул охнул, выгибаясь к склонившемуся над ним золотистому корпусу. Его собственные руки стискивали плечи Санстрикера, беспорядочно цеплялись за его бока. Этого исступлённого контакта, похоже, штурмовику было достаточно. Он жарко зарычал; вибрации пронеслись сквозь его корпус и резонансом отозвались в Проуле. Длинные, тонкие, ловкие пальцы нырнули в открытые проёмы в местах соединения его дверец со спиной, и у датсуна вырвался вскрик чистого наслаждения.

\- К-как ты узнал? – сумел он произнести, слабо, с запинками, когда руки Санстрикера переместились в менее рискованную область.

\- Блюстрик, - проурчал ламборджини. – Он любит, когда его ласкают там. Мне было интересно, отреагируешь ли ты на это точно так же.

\- Особенность конструкции, - простонал Проул. Он поднял руки к воздухозаборникам Санстрикера и обхватил их ладонями так, что его пальцы упёрлись в зазоры, где завлекательные воздухозаборники соединялись со шлемом. Он погладил зазоры, добившись от Санстрикера протяжного, гортанного стона удовольствия.

\- _Шлак_ , - прорычал Санстрикер, как только сумел собраться с мыслями. – А ты умеешь отвечать на ласки не хуже, чем принимать их.

\- У меня до тебя были партнёры похожей модели, - сказал датсун, скользя ладонями по гладким бокам Санстрикера. Ламборджини был действительно привлекательным мехом, когда не хмурился, не сыпал ругательствами и не создавал проблем. Хотя в данный момент именно их он и создавал, но это были не те проблемы, с которыми Проул не мог бы справиться.

\- Ты полон сюрпризов, - золотые ладони вернулись к корпусу Проула, обводя каждую гладкую, притягательную деталь. Но больше всего Санстрикеру нравилось играть с дверцами. В этих местечках Проул был просто юникроновски чувствительным! И весьма голосистым. Кто бы мог подумать, что в тихом, сдержанном Проуле может прятаться такая пылкость? Этого хватило бы, чтобы завести кого угодно.

Тесно прижимаясь грудью к груди, они неотвратимо неслись к кульминации, и от совместных вибраций обоих корпусов всё туже сжимались в комок их системы, всё выше взмывали вихри блаженства. Возбуждение близилось к пику, и от этого надсадно гудели их системы охлаждения и в магистралях разогревался хладагент. Вскоре пол стал слишком скользким, чтобы держаться на ногах в тесно сплетённом объятии, и они опустились вниз, погружаясь в клубы пара. Проул оказался прижат спиной к стене, и Санстрикер удерживал его в таком положении с едва сдерживаемой агрессией. Теперь они тёрлись друг о друга сильнее, с диким, безрассудным исступлением, позволяя ощущениям захватить их системы до самой последней платы. Если бы не вода, всё ещё стекающая по их корпусам, от столкновений их брони вылетали бы искры.

Удовольствие свернулось тугим клубком глубоко в их системах. Напряжение нарастало. Они стискивали друг друга в объятиях, конвульсивно сжимая пальцы, даря и принимая прикосновения, бездумно, задыхаясь, со стонами, со скрежетом трущейся брони. Жар от горячей воды вместе с жидким пламенем, разгорающимся в их корпусах, превратили мир вокруг них в далёкую, мутную мглу. Значение имели лишь чужие руки, их касания, их движение; ощущение жара и наслаждения, опаляющих системы при каждом прикосновении, каждой ласке.

Их стоны смешивались во влажной пелене. Вибрирующее, жадное рычание отражалось эхом от плиточных стен. Их разогнавшиеся двигатели перегревались и отчаянно рвались к высшей точке. Ласкающая их вода исходила паром не только от собственного тепла, но также испарялась и с их корпусов. Они были распалены до такого состояния, что их вентсистемы натужно подвывали, а на внутренних мониторах появлялись сообщения, предупреждающие о неизбежной перезагрузке.

Санстрикер прижался губами к открытой шее Проула, покусывая напряжённые кабели.

Проул выгнулся к накрывшему его золотому корпусу, не прекращая поглаживать воздухозаборники ламборджини.

Так близко.

Они были _так близко_.

А затем золотистые руки снова нашли дверцы Проула, в тот самый момент, когда тактик с силой провёл пальцами по воздухозаборникам, подарив Санстрикеру идеальную порцию смешанного с болью удовольствия. Они оба сорвались за грань, накрытые волной экстаза. Их корпуса извивались во вспышках наслаждения, до радужных искр в их крепко зажмуренной оптике, распахивая в крике рот, но не издавая ни звука, кроме оглушительного воя их напряжённых до предела внутренних систем.

Когда они, наконец, пришли в себя, вода давно остыла и пар рассеялся. Они лежали на полу мойки в полнейшем удовлетворении и в некотором восхищении друг другом.

\- Спасибо, - внезапно нараспев произнёс Проул, не зная, что ещё можно сказать. Он понятия не имел, что следует говорить после сеанса столь пылкого общения в публичном месте.

Санстрикер уставился на него, затем моргнул и рассмеялся.

\- Не за что, - сказал он, усаживаясь прямо, чтобы выключить воду. – Совершенно не за что.

Они помогли друг другу подняться, обнаружив, что ноги держат их неважно. Проул был вполне уверен, что чище, чем сейчас, он быть уже не сможет, и теперь твёрдо намеревался вернуться в свой отсек. Санстрикер же и так был безупречным воплощением совершенства, так что мысль о пропущенном качественном утреннем душе его не особенно смущала; альтернатива вполне того стоила.

Помедлив, перед тем как разойтись по своим отсекам, Проул бросил взгляд искоса на золотого штурмовика.

\- Если на тебе когда-нибудь останется пятно, которое ты не заметил или до которого не смог дотянуться…

Санстрикер ухмыльнулся.

\- Я буду точно знать, к кому обратиться.

 

Конец


End file.
